West Virginia
The flag of the state of West Virginia consists of the state's coat of arms on a white field with a dark blue border. The coat of arms, primarily consisting of the , symbolizes the state's principal pursuits and resources. The obverse side of the seal bears the legend "State of West Virginia" together with the state motto, Montani Semper Liberi ("mountaineers are always free"). A farmer stands to the left and miner to the right of a large ivy draped rock bearing the date of the state's admission to the Union, June 20, 1863. In front of the rock lie two rifles upon which rests a red , or cap of liberty. The lower half of the coat of arms is wreathed by the , the state flower. The white stands for purity while the blue border represents the Union. Proposals for a New Flag of West Virginia WV stateriotismx redesign.png|Proposed "Shovel and Musket flag" design by Stateriotism X WV Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|WV Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" WV Flag Proposal Sammy.png|WV Flag Proposal "Sammy" WV Proposed Flag Jack Expo.png|WV Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" WV Proposed Flag grendelsbayne.gif|WV Proposed Flag "Grendelsbayne 1" WV Proposed Flag grendelsbayne 2.gif|WV Proposed Flag "Grendelsbayne 2" WV Proposed Flag grendelsbayne 3.gif|WV Proposed Flag "Grendelsbayne 3" WV Proposed Flag grendelsbayne-VoronX.gif|WV Proposed Flag "Grendelsbayne-VoronX" WV Proposed Flag grendelsbayne-vexilo.svg|WV Proposed Flag "Grendelsbayne-Vexilo" WV Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|WV Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of West Virginia.png|WV Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog WV Flag Proposal Karnell.jpg|WV Flag Proposal "Ben Karnell" WV Flag Proposal Karnell-2.png|WV Flag Proposal "Ben Karnell 2" West Virginia State Flag 35 Star Medallion Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 25 Aug 2014.jpg|West Virginia State Flag 35 Star Medallion Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 25 AuG 2014 WV Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|WV Flag Proposal "BigRed618" US-WV flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-WV flag proposal Hans 2.png| US-WV flag proposal Hans 3.png| US-WV flag proposal Hans 4.png| US-WV flag proposal Hans 5.png| US-WV flag proposal Hans 6.png| US-WV flag proposal Hans 7.png| West Virginia.png|West Virginia State Flag Simplistic Proposal. The diagonal red triangle on the bottom represents the side of a mountain, and the star is a mountaineer. The state motto: “Mountaineers Are Always Free.” By Ed Mitchell. 2013. 48WestVirginia5theye.png|WV flag proposal by 5thEye Flag of West Virginia (TheMaster001).svg|Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 West_Virginia_Flag_Zeek.png|West Virginia Flag by "ZeekLTK" - colors from the two people in the seal (one wearing all yellow, the other red/blue) with axe and rifle west virginia WV3.png|W for West in Red. V for Virginia in Blue. Where they cross purple. 34 various sized area sections of color to represent the number of states on admission of West Virginia. Light blue hollow star to represent the many lives lost in the civil war. Retension of blue border. Design by Rotten Ali. WV Proposal Dio.jpeg|West Virginia flag proposal by user Dio the Ludicolo. December 2017. West Virginia - Above and Bellow.jpeg|West Virginia state flag proposed by Ken Morton - "Above and Below" 1BD0EB15-83E6-44A2-8F88-02D70153AEE0.png|Historical West Virginia flag Westvirginia.png|First redesign by SimplisticFlags based on Hans' idea using the state colors. January 2019. (details) west virginia flag proposal.png|flag proposal by User:geekgamergal1729 april 2019 35 stars for the 35th state Results West Virginia.png|US State Flags competition - July 2019. construction WV.png|Construction Sheet for winner. West Virginia New Flag.png|WV Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" WV_PNG.png|My version of designs by SimplisticFlags and Hans. he blue border is from the current flag and the colors are the official state colors (old gold and blue). The red flowers are based on the family arms of Francis H. Pierpont, the "Father of West Virginia.” The seven flowers with five petals represent the West Virginia's order of admission (35th). The arrangement of the flowers abstractly spells “WV." Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal Flag of West Virginia.svg|Proposal for a flag for West Virginia. All colors taken from the current flag. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Westvirginia2.png|Second redesign by SimplisticFlags based on Hans' idea using the national flag color scheme. January 2020. (details) Proposal Flag of West Virginia 2.svg|Proposal for a flag for West Virginia. By Qaz Jan 2020 (details) Category:West Virginia Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History